Recent studies have demonstrated that oltipraz [4-methyl-5-(2-prazinyl)-1,2-dithiol-3-thione) RP 36972] and related dithiolthiones are effective chemopreventive agents in general animal models. This study is designed to characterize the pharmacokinetics of oltipraz in humans.